Goin' To North Carolina
by NorthCarolinaGirl4Life
Summary: Second Chapter Up! Oh no, school!
1. Default Chapter

Alright, with my other stories done, I decided to try this little idea for a Mary Sue. I think since there will only be a couple people picked and I really like the idea, I can keep this one up. But don't expect it to be updated everyday, though I would love to be able to. I have a busy life, as I am sure we all do.  
  
Anyways, in this story, myself and two girls picked will be moving to North carolina with their families, where we meet the North Carolinians and some other guys I decided to add along with a few more people as friends. I'd like about half the guys in her have girlfriends, so that's were the other girls will come in. The girlfriends aren't too prominent of roles, so I'm warning you ahead of time.  
  
Here's my form, be sure to read it so you know what is taken and then I'll post yours. Please don't flood me cause it takes a long time to read the reviews, but do not just put, like, : "personality: nice"" I won't take that. Detail is crucial, but not overboard.  
  
Name: Cameron Marie Calloway (I wouldn't mind if the two girls picked have superstars as parents, but please not the friends, so post an alternative)  
  
Nickname: C.C, or Cammie  
  
Hair/Eyes: midback brown light brown hair that she dyes all the time, normally with temperary dyes. Green eyes that turn blue  
  
Height/Weight: 5'5" / 118  
  
Personality: You'll find out. Don't worry, it ain't bad, but it takes a while to write and I want this up.  
  
Love Interest/boyfriend: Shannon Moore  
  
The Rest you'll find out later.  
  
What you need is:  
  
Name,  
  
Nickname;  
  
Hair/Eyes;  
  
Height/weight;  
  
Personality;  
  
Best friends; Choose from below  
  
Boyfriend; Choose from below  
  
Hobbies;  
  
Body Type;  
  
Favourite beach Activity;  
  
tattoos/scars/peircings;  
  
Anything Else?  
  
Guys in the story are:  
  
The North Carolinians, Jay Reso, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Victoria, nidia, Kamie Noble, The McMahons 


	2. Preview Chapter

Alright, I'm starting out with my finished bio, so check that out, then check out the bottom. IMPORTANT NOTE, though, I will be changing my screenname to NorthCarolinaGirl4Life so if you see this and it has that name, or something, it's still me, just with a different name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BIO~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Name: Cameron marie Calloway  
  
Nickname: C.C or Cammie  
  
Hair/Eyes: midback light brown hair that she dyes all of the time. Green eyes that turn blue  
  
Height/weight; 5'5 / 118  
  
Personality: Nice, funny, outgoing, and daring. Has a big mouth and loves to talk a lot. Likes to have fun and party.   
  
Is overprotected by her brother, but she loves his so it doesn't matter a lot. Likes to joke around and have fun, but   
  
also has her quiet moments. Has a hard time keeping the words in her head from going out her mouth. Cares the   
  
world about her friends and family since she lives alone with her brother.  
  
Best friends; SEE BELOW FOR THE TWO OTHERS!! Shannon Moore, Jeff Haryd, almost everyone  
  
Boyfriend: Shannon Moore  
  
Hobbies: surfing, volleyball, gutar, writing, singing, and acting  
  
Body Type: Small, which is why her brother worrys about her going out without him knowing where she is. Is still   
  
strong, with slight muscles and little curves  
  
Favourite beach Activity: Volleyball and surfing  
  
tattoos/scars/peircings: a tribal symbol on her back she got with a friend back home. her naval, eyebrow, and ears (three times) peirced. Has a scar on her shoulder from an accident when she was young  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
The girls chosen for appearances (already live there) are:  
  
Kelly Keibler with Jeff Hardy  
  
Rania Sanchez with Matt Hardy  
  
Kiara Hickenbottom with Shane Helms  
  
Allison Marie Shaw with Jay Reso  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AND NOW! For the two girls chosen to be moving with my character are...  
  
Sarah Amy Tucker and Hope Flair!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cangratulations and consolidations to everyone. I am so sorry to those who didn't get in because I really wanted to put some of you in here, but couldn't. Some of you didn't put alternatives for you persons boyfriend, or you were too light on describing things. Others, I just couldn't see you in there. Kazza, I really wanted you in her, but the two girls were chosen already. I am really sorry to everyone who didn't make it, but you know how these things go.  
  
Also, be looking for the first chapter soon! Don't forget, I'll be changing my name to NorthCarolinaGirl4Life soon!  
  
NC Sixx. 


	3. Chapter 1

A/N- Alright, this is the very first chapter! Yay! So happy! I'm real excited about htis, I hope you guys are. And I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE to keep this one up. I'll try and update either as often as possible or once a week. That means, within a week from the last time I posted. I hope that 'Sarah Ann Tucker' doesn't mind that I made her father a road agent/trainer, but I needed to use something.  
  
Disclaimer- I own my character, you own yourselves/your character, the wrestlers are owned by themselves or Vince McMahon and yeah, I think you would know if I owned someone else. If I owned a wrestler....the possiblilties are endless.....  
  
*~*  
  
Goin' To North Carolina  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
*~*  
  
Cammie Calloway rolled her eyes as there was a knock on the door. She sighed, "Come in."  
  
Sarah Amy Tucker came in to the room, looking around at the empty walls and the bare floors. The only things in the room were a few cardboard boxes, herself, and Cammie, who sat in the window, watching the movers outside load up the van.  
  
"Wow. Your room looks like mine does and I never thought that was possible." Sarah said, in shock, moving out of the way for a man to enter the room and take a box.  
  
"Yeah, well, we have Vince McMahon to thank for that, now don't we?" Cammie said with vengence.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Sarah said, trying to cheer up her friend, "It won't be that bad! I'm sure that there are plenty of things to do in North Carolina."  
  
She nudged her friend with an elbow, "Plenty of hot new boys!"  
  
Cammie rolled her eyes, "Ri-ight."  
  
"Cheer up!" Sarah laughed and beginning to dance around like a moron, "Cheer up, cheer up, cheer up!!"  
  
"Um, can I ask what's going on here, or do I not want to know?"  
  
Both Sarah and Cammie looked toward the doorway where Hope Flair stood, shaking her head at the brunette girls actions.  
  
"I think I missed something." she said, taking a seat in the windo with Cammie.  
  
"I was trying to cheer up Cammie. She's pissed over moving."  
  
"Well, don't tell me you don't want to stay her instead." Hope said, pushing her blonde hair from her face.  
  
"I never said I didn't, but I think we could make the best of it. I mean, Vince sure thinks it'd be a good idea to move us out there, so..."  
  
"I still don't see why we have to move out there." Cammie added, "I mean...ooooo, we're closer to Connecticut. Big freakin' deal."  
  
Before any of the girls had time to reply to their friends sarcasim, there was a light knock on the door.  
  
"Are you girls almost ready?" Mark Calloway asked, stepping in to the room just a few feet.  
  
"We're leaving already?" Cammie asked her older brother.  
  
"We're leaving soon. You want to get there by tomorrow morning, right?"  
  
Cammie was about to speak when Hope slapped a hand over the unnatural red- head's mouth. "We'll be ready soon. Where's my dad?"  
  
"He's still helping the movers. I think they dropped your dresser on the way to the van. Be out in fifteen? Okay?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
Mark shut the door softly behind behind him as he headed downstairs. Waiting until she heard him disappear down the stairs, Hope removed her hand, smiling oh-so-innocently at her glaring friend.  
  
"I guess we should be getting ready then." Cammie sighed after a minute.  
  
"Ooooo, guys, look...." Sarah said, leaning dangerously far out the window and pointing at something.  
  
Hope pulled her friend back in, "What?"  
  
"I thought I saw something over there."  
  
"Well, aren't we a smart one." Cammie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, I think it was that guy I saw that place that one time."  
  
"Once again, aren't we the smart one?"  
  
Heading down the empty halls to the outside, the girls grabbed their traveling bags (bags that they were taking in the cars to North Carolina and weren't packed in the van) and headed outside to watch the rest of their stuff being packed up. The three girls had grown up next door and across the street from each other for as long as they could remember. They had gone to grade school and everything together. Both Mark and Ric were WWE wrestlers, and Sarah's father was a road agent/trainer, so the girls had had some common ground all their lives. And, now, Vince had decided that it would be easier to have three of his best stars living closer to Conneticut "just in case".  
  
After another ten minutes or so, everything was emptied from the houses and moved in to the three giant moving vans. Mark, Ric, and Sarah's father all made their way over to where their daughters were standing.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Ric asked, giving his daughter a squeze on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, daddy." Hope replied.  
  
"Are we taking the vans or what?" Sarah asked, looking around as the moving vans began pulling off.  
  
"No, we're going to take the limos up there. Vince said we could use them and he sent them specially." Ric explained as two limos pulled down the empty street.  
  
"You girls are taking one and we'll follow behind yours." Mark said, leading the girls over to the first limo.  
  
The three girls climbed inside. It wasn't a long limo, but just big enough to hold about six or seven people. The girls had been in limos before, but this one was amazing! The inside walls were dark red/maroon velvet and the seats were red leather with black leather drink holders. A small refridgerator sat in the corner by a medium sized television.  
  
"Wow." Hope said, running her hands over the leather.  
  
"You guys be good. We'll pull over in two and a half hour, okay?" Sarahs father said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sarah replied, for once too stunned to talk.  
  
"You listen alright?" Ric told his daughter, giving her a kiss on her head.  
  
"Dad..." Hope said, trying to shove her father off, lightheartedly, "Listen to who?"  
  
Ric thought for a minute, "Just don't cause the driver to pull over, we don't want to be late."  
  
"Alright, dad. You're gonna be, what?, twenty feet behind us?"  
  
"I know, but, still, behave yourselves."  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, "Alright, dad."  
  
"You guys do know that you are wasting time telling us all this?" Cammie said specifically to her brother and reaching over Sarah for the door handle, "Time we could be using driving."  
  
She smiled inoccently at her brother before the three girls waved to the guys and shut the door. One of the older guys must have went up to the drivers spot and talked to him because it took about fifteen minutes for them to actually get on the road. Cammie settled back in the seat.  
  
"See, this won't be so bad, right?" Sarah said, picking up the remote and flipping through whatever stations they got.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it won't be so bad." Cammie said, sifting through some state maps and things that were obviously left by Vince for them to look through.  
  
"Oh, look, there's a whole load of stuff to do in North Carolina!" Hope said, scooting over to look at one of the books that Cammie had pulled out.  
  
"Yeah, but where are we going?" Sarah said offhandedly, fixated on a beach volleyball show.  
  
"Cameron." Hope said, searching over the map, "I don't see it."  
  
"There." Cammie said, pointing to a small dot on the map.  
  
"I didn't even see it. Can we look it up in the back?"  
  
Cammie flipped to the back of the book. "Cameron, North Carolina. Approximate Population: TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN?"  
  
"Sarah, you hear that? We're moving to a place that only has two hundred and fifteen people!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Sarah replied, still staring at the television.  
  
Cammie and Hope looked at each other for a minute. "We're out of soda." Cammie said.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"We lost the remote." Hope added.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"We're gonna throw you out the window to a pack of rabid wolves who will eat you alive and tear you in to teeny tiny bloody peices."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Hope scootched closer to the fixiated brunette, "Sarah, there's a really hot guy outside the window."  
  
Sarah jumped upp quickly, tearing her eyes to the window. "WHERE?!"  
  
Cammie grabbed the remote, shutting off the t.v. "There isn't one. We just wanted to get your attention."  
  
Sarah frowned slightly, sitting back down, "What's so important?"  
  
"Look at this." Hope saud, putting the book in Sarah's lap.  
  
Sarah looked over the book for a minute. "Two hundred and fifteen people? Wow....do they at least have a mall?"  
  
"Yeah. Thankfully."  
  
*~*  
  
The two limos pulled in to a small neighborhood in a tiny town the next morning. Cammie, Sarah, and Hope carefully got out of their limo and met up with the older men. The girls looked at the houses in front of them. They definately were NOT what they had lived in back in their old town. The houses were smaller, and there didn't seem to be that much to do. The movers were already half way done unpacking.  
  
"Don't you like it!" Ric said, hopefully.  
  
Hope nodded meekly, "Great, dad."  
  
"Come on, I want to show you ours."  
  
Ric took his daughters hand and led her over to the third of the three houses.  
  
"That's right, let's see ours, too. Um, let's meet up for lunch in about three hours?" Mark said, asking Sarah's father about the lunch.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be good. I'll come to your house and we'll decided then where we'll go."  
  
"Alright, we'll see you then."  
  
Mark wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulder and led her to the second of the houses while Sarah and her father went to the first.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- That's all for this chapter. Also, for everyone who didn't send in their family members and names, please do so. Don't make your family too big or complicated, some may not be mentioned! 


	4. I'M SORRY!

Hey y'all. Normally there would be a chapter here, right? Now, don't worry, I'm not stopping the story. But I will not be able to update this week. I am going on vacation. One of my friends boyfriend is in the hospital and he happens to be a very very close friend of mine. So, we are going to visit him for a day. I don't know if Hearts Desire will be stopping her updates or reviews for a day, but I will. Then, tomorrow, I am going to a family funeral and visiting my father in Tennesse.  
  
I do need a few new things, though, to be sent in while I'm gone.  
  
Family: (If you haven't already)  
  
Clothing style:  
  
Favourite Subject:  
  
Least Favourite Subject:  
  
Favourite thing to do on the weekend:  
  
ALRIGHT! That's it! 


	5. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm sorry that it took so long to post. I was real busy. But HD let me boorow her laptop, and I finished the chapter for you. I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anyone you would recognise, besides my character  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cammie readjusted her bookbag on her shoulder as she leaned over the table and grabbed a glass of orange juice that Mark had set out. She drank it quickly, turning to leave when she collided with Mark's chest with a 'oof.' Mark laughed, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around.  
  
'You look nice." he said, surveying her loose black cargo pants and tight red WrestleMania 12 shirt.   
  
"You could do with a looser shirt, don't you think." he added, tugging at the bottom of it.  
  
"Mark, quit it!" she laughed, pulling away from her brothers grip and putting the glass away.  
  
"Do you need a ride to school?"  
  
"No. I'm going with Sarah and Hope."  
  
"Who's driving?"  
  
"Ric."  
  
"That's good. Don't get in too much trouble today."  
  
Cammie rolled her eyes, "Do I ever."  
  
"I know you. You can hardly keep your mouth shut for five minutes. You or Sarah. You guys should really take a page from Hope's book." Mark said, picking up the morning paper.  
  
"Hope has a wild side, too."  
  
"I know. Just not as prominent as yours. I'll be leaving tonight, you know."  
  
"Yes, Mark, I know."  
  
"I won't be back for two days."  
  
"I KNOW."  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be alright by yourself?"  
  
"I'm sure. I've done it before, haven't I?"  
  
"I'm just looking out for you, sis."  
  
"I know. I've gotta go. I'll see you after school."   
  
Cammie readjusted her bag again and gave her brother a kiss on the forehead. Mark smiled, patting her on the back as she headed to the door.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, Hope was running around her house, trying to get ready to leave. It was their first day in their Sophomore year at a new school, and she had lost her bookbag already.  
  
"DADDY! Have you seen my book bag?" she yelled down the stairs.  
  
"It's right here in the kitchen. Come on down, breakfast is ready."  
  
Hope sighed and headed down in to the kitchen. She smiled at her father and sat down at the table. "Are you gonna give us a ride to school today?" she asked, stabbing a fork in to her eggs.  
  
"Yes. The girls should be here any minute, so you should hurry up. Do you have everything ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you brush your teeth, do you hair?"  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
"Are you ready for school?"  
  
"Yeah." Hope replied as her father took a seat across from her.  
  
"You remember what I told you last night about me being gone for two days?"  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
"I don't want you out of the house besides going to school, got it? I'll be calling to check in on you."  
  
'Yes, dad. I know."  
  
"I'll leave you some money, okay?"  
  
"Yes, dad." Hope sighed.  
  
"Don't spend it all in one night, cause I can't send any more."  
  
"Dad, you're only gonna be gone for two days!"  
  
"I'm just worried. I'll call you if I'll be any later. I should be home before you get home on Wednesday."  
  
"Dad, I know. That's Cammie." she said, getting up to answer the door as someone knocked.  
  
-  
  
Sarah took a seat at the breakfast table. Her brother, who had come to North Carolina a week earlier to check out a college campus, was digging around to find his car keys.  
  
"D'you need a ride?" he asked, finally finding them.  
  
"I'm going with Hope and Sarah. Ric's giving us a ride."  
  
Ryan nodded, grabbing a poptart from the cabinet. They had spent all weekend unpacking and everything, but there were still a few things left to unpack; dishes included.  
  
"D'you know where dad'll be tonight?"  
  
"Um. I think they are just going up to Raleigh."  
  
"What about the next day?"  
  
"New York."  
  
Sarah nodded, finishing off her apple juice and standing up. "I'll see you after school." she said.  
  
"Hey!" her brother called, turning her around, "I won't be home till ten tonight. Dad'll be gone, so don't leave."  
  
"Will you guys just quit it!" Sarah called, leaving.  
  
The girls all piled in to Ric's Hummer.  
  
"Are you guys nervous?" he asked.  
  
"No." they all replied.  
  
"That's good. Are you going to be doing anything after school?"  
  
"Dad, it's our first day; their school year has already sarted, and we don't know anyone." Hope said.  
  
"Well, I mean, together. Besides, you guys might meet some people."  
  
"I hope there's some hot guys." Cammie said, still settling in the back seat.  
  
"Me, too." Sarah agreed, "What the hell are you doing?" she added as Cammie almost kneed her in the face.  
  
"Getting comfortable. So did y'all get 'The Speech' this morning?"  
  
"Definatley."  
  
"Dad wouldn't shut up!" Hope laughed, elbowing her father.  
  
"Would you rather me not worry?" Ric asked, turning in to the school parking lot.  
  
"Union Pines." Sarah read as they got out of the car.  
  
"Have fun!" Ric said, pulling his sunglasses back on, "I'll see you in three days, honey."  
  
He waved to the girls and drove off. Hope rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where are we supossed to go again?" Sarah asked, looking around at the others nervously.  
  
"Um, the business office." Cammie said, "Come on."  
  
The three girls walked in to the somewhat big high school. There weren't that manypeople. Maybe 90-100. It wasn't hard to find the Business office, it was right inside the front doors. The teachers mailboxes were on the wall and it was small and kind of crowded, only fitting one desk. A sophisticatedlooking brunette woman sat behind it.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, um. I'm Cammie Calloway, this is Sarah Tucker, and Hope Flair. We are new here, and we really don't know what to do."  
  
"Um, let me get your files, and then you can head to the principals office." the woman smiled, going to the file cabinet.  
  
She took out three yellow folders and handed them tot he girls. "The principals office is just down that hall." she smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Hope said as they headed out the room.  
  
The door to the principals office was open, so they just went inside. There was a small waiting area and then a door that obviously led to where the principal was. Another brunette lady sat behind a desk in the middle of the room.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, we were told that we had to come here with our files. We're new here." Sarah explained.  
  
"Really. Well, I'll take your files, and you can have a seat. Dr. Harris will be done in a minute."  
  
Almost as soon as the words left the woman's mouth, a somewhat tall, middle-aged man came out of the room. He had dark hair and a plump stomach. He wore a grey leisure suit with small yellow pinstripes. a white shirt peaked through the over coat. he had a blonde boy in one arm and an unatural brunette in the other. The brunette was tall with hazel eyes and the blonde was smaller and shorter with green eyes.   
  
"Hardy, Moore, you had better head off to class." he said to them.  
  
Tey both nodded, leaving. The man seemed to notice the girls for the first time since they had been there.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"These are the new students. The ones from Florida." the woman behind the desk explained.  
  
"Really, well, why don't you three step in to my office?"  
  
Sarah, Hope, and Cammie looked to each other, before following the principal in to the office. He took a seat behind a big desk and motioned to the seats in front of it. A gold name plate read Dr. Harris.  
  
"I'm Dr. Harris," he said, "Could I see your files?"  
  
The girls handed Dr. harris their files. He looked them over and set them down, opening another file. He smiled, handing them each a paket of papers.  
  
"Your locker numbers, combinations and scheduals." he explained, "First hour starts soon, but you have a pass to get to class late. Just make it before the end of class."  
  
The girls nodded, heading off to their lockers. 


End file.
